Chronicles of the Shewolf
by Raindrop9
Summary: One of the characters whose life we don't get is Leah. The annoying Leah, always suffering, fading in the background of Bella's love story.It's time to see through her eyes and feel with her heart.What happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

"_The body is a house of many windows: there we all sit, showing ourselves and crying on the passers-by to come and love us."_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

Chapter 1: ALONE

It was quite easy for me now-I guess that comes from the loads of practice I've had- to be alone. It was easier for me because there was no shame, no explanations demanded. Alone you can cry peacefully…no sobbing, no screaming. Just the little salty drops running and running. They feel cold against my cheeks and taste funny in my mouth as they slip in through my lips.

I sit in my favourite hidden place. I come here everyday… my perfect tiny cliff -as I call it. Not because it's not high, but because it's just a small but thick rock jutting out .Just the size of a park bench. From here you could watch the ocean, the beach, some houses…kids playing in the sand, couples making out by the big rocks where no one can see them-They think-, everything so unique. You can bet these people feel each movement they make as the only one of its kind. Every moment they spent here…they will treasure it, a unique memory. They think. Well let me tell you people… I sit here everyday and watch… and every freaking day is the same. There's always kids, always couples… the big picture is exactly the same! There's always the lonely girl up here, where no one can see.

Ugh, I hate getting all existentialist like that but I can't help it .I get up and clean the tears of my face with my shirt, I look at the unchanging view one more time, and then I start running through the trees towards home.

"Hey, Leah! Kelly called again," my little brother ,Seth, tells me as soon as I enter the house. " she said something about being tired of leaving you messages and coming over with no response…" I don't look at him but I cut him off there "Maybe she should stop, if she's so tired"

"Come on, sis'. Give her a break. She's your friend… she's only trying to help you,"

"Mind your own business, kid." I say without letting him finish. I dash upstairs, to my room.

Kelly was getting on my nerves lately. Wasn't it enough that she had forgotten all about me when Sam left? Maybe she had already forgotten that through my desperate times of searching for him she had turned her back on me… but I hadn't. I didn't buy her story now, she hasn't change. There must be something hidden in her new developed concern about me and my social schedule, a vested interest, strong enough to make her come back and try to re-build a friendship that didn't end well at all a year ago.

I can hear my mom and dad laughing in their bedroom. I can hear Seth downstairs shouting at the TV screen… apparently some idiot didn't want to turn around in time to see the approaching bus that was going to kill him. I smile to myself. My family is happy. They all enjoy the little moments; they all smile and make others smile. All the Clearwater's but me.

That's it. I'm through with my suffering of the afternoon…

There's a sudden change in the house's atmosphere. Something has changed: There is no laughter. I open the door – conscious now that I was impossibly aware, at that moment, of the sounds around me- and take a look down the hall and then the stairs…

"Ma' , you there ?" No answer. "Dad? " Silence , and again no answer. That's weird, I had heard them just a couple seconds ago.

I went down the stairs. I don't have my shoes on. I can't recall taking them off…

"Hey, Seth! " I tell to the empty living room. Only then do I realise it's dark outside. It was barely five in the afternoon. How weird!

All the lights are on, and the TV and the radio… I can see that, but I can't hear anything. There's no one in the house. I pick up the phone… nothing. It is so quiet that I hear my own heart beating. My blood running through my makes me nervous…and I am able to tell the difference between my breathing rhythm and my heart beating… now racing.

The door opens. I know it because I feel the cold breeze and I immediately turn around to find at my porch the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He's just as pale as the moonlight, his skin looks hard and smooth. His long black hair sparkles with blue glitter and falls to his shoulders without covering his perfect smile across his face is a little macabre, as if he has just done something bad and gotten away with it.

All of this perfection isn't enough to keep me as mesmerized and terrified as I am when my eyes meet his. They are a scary bright red. Blood red. I can't move an inch.

He comes closer and closer with graceful slow movements. He's just a foot away now and his smile is bigger. I'm still motionless. He touches me. My cheek , my neck , my hair. He pulls me to him and starts tracing the same path with his lips but without touching my skin. I feel the cool chilling breath and my head starts spinning.

I want to move. Away or closer … I can't. My eyes begin to close and I hear for the first time in what felt like days a loud howl out in the woods. A wolf.

I'm awake and still in my room. It's probably the middle of the night and I am scared as hell and sweating. I get up and notice that I had been sleeping under my blankets and without my shoes. Seth.

The sky is pinky orange. I had been wrong… it's little before dawn. The bit of light that comes through the window in spite of the thick clouds tells me it'll be a clear day. Not sunny, never sunny.

I take a shower because I'm still sweating. As I'm going back to my room from the bathroom I meet my mum that is just getting up to make breakfast for Harry and Seth. My mother is beautiful and smart. A very tough individual, strong woman she is. She looks at me with all the love she's capable of – which is a lot – and very gently kisses my wet cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart. It's still very early. What are you doing up?". I don't want to answer. What was I going to say? I couldn't sleep after I dreamt about a gorgeous spooky man who almost kissed me from forehead to shoulder? "I had a nightmare... and I couldn't go back to sleep" was my brilliant response. I don't want her to feel she still can't talk to me. I want her to feel that being my mother gives her the advantage to know me even thought she doesn't. It's not her fault. I don't know myself either.

I get dressed slowly, thinking about the scary man. I finally end up putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket – the day still promises a little bit of sunlight.

It's Saturday, so there's nothing to do. I head to the beach to appreciate the heat and light. On my way there I pass by the Black's. Billy is trying to lead himself inside but there's something stuck in one side of his wheelchair that doesn't let him move forward. He's son is anywhere to be seen so I approach him and offer him my help.

"Morning, Mr. Black. Looks like you could use a hand there."

"Hello, Leah. Yeah, that's exactly why I have a son living with me! " He says, shouting the last part. A big guy comes from the other side of the house. It aches to see how much he looks like Sam.

"I heard , alright? C'mon…" He bends over and instead of removing the piece of wood he lifts his father – wheelchair and all – and puts him down inside the house.

I witness shocked. This guy must be eighteen , maybe my age, but still… that was strength!

"Thanks, Leah." Says Billy to me from the inside. " Thanks, Leah" Jacob imitates his father with a sarcastic tone "I don't remember seeing her helping you, dad."

"Well, she showed more interest than you. I'm grateful for that." Jacob turns to look at me for the first time. Only then does he realise who I am and I recognise shame, pity and sadness in his look. The same things I could see in Sam's eyes when he looked at me. The same thing I saw in every one of his friends.

This had me seething with rage in one heartbeat. "Bye, Mr. Black" I say without looking away from his son.

I turn around and continue my path. I can feel the tears on their way to the surface and start running to my tiny cliff where nobody can see me.

Once I get there I can't hold them anymore. I burst into angry tears and begin to wonder why the hell everyone in the reservation had t know what I had been through, what I am living and especially my sad story.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I freeze in place. Scared, embarrassed… Who has found me? Who has seen me cry? " Leah, right?"

I was deep inside expecting – wanting- to turn around and find the perfect man from my dream , but again I find the - now more cautious- eyes of Jacob Black.

"What the hell are you trying to do? You want to scare me to death or see me jump off the cliff?" I'm aware my eyes are still wet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to… Are you OK? Why are you…"

"Listen, boy. I don't know you and I certainly don't want to. Mind your own business, will you? "

"Boy? OK, whatever. I do have my own problems."

"Then go take care of them."

"I don't even know why I… Never mind. And FYI I'm sixteen, so you can drop the BOY."

"Would you leave already?! "

"No wonder why you are here ALONE"

I hate the guy, I want to kick him right in the gut for saying that to me. Who the hell does he think he is to tell me why...

"You should smile once in a while, you know? I doesn't hurt, I promise."

"Go the f…" I swallow my anger. "Go away!"

He leaves and I'm full of rage. I sit there, too angry to cry. I think about the stupid hopes I had of that being my … the man. But it couldn't have been him. His touch was cold as ice but it sent flames down my spine. Jacob's hand was burning – I had just noticed. It was boiling hot. He was. I remember some days ago when he had been in the market with Billy. My mum dropped a lemon and told me to pick it up but when I turned I stumbled into a huge bare chest that burned like anything I had felt before. He said Sorry without even looking and kept his way.

A strange kid he is. Kid…he's only a year older than my brother. And he is right. I am so freaking alone, I'm becoming unbearable to be with…


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm very glad that some people already like my work. I'll put more effort in the coming chapters so that I don't disappoint you! Thanks for the reviews as well :)

I don't own any character. They are all, as the setting of the story, Sephenie Meyer's. =)

Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:** I'm over it! Not as much as I'd like to be…

Does anybody here understand what it means to LEAVE SOMEONE ALONE? Ever since the stupid Black Jr. scared and annoyed the crap out of me last week I have been more and more upset about anything that had to do with _him._

And what about this Jacob kid… ever since his pale buddy stopped coming here, he has had everybody in the freaking reservation putting up with his misery and temper. Not even his gang wants to spend time with him…or maybe he doesn't want to spend time with them…The thing is that he is just as lonely as I am, so he doesn't get to tell what I should or shouldn't do. What a hypocrite.

I am partly curious about the deal with this Bella girl. It was obvious to every soul in La Push that there was a thing going on between those two, but all of a sudden POOF she vanished. All I knew about her is that her father was Charlie Swan, Forks' sheriff and one of my dad's closest and dearest friends. We might have been introduced once when we were both children but I can't be quite sure.

I believe our parents and Billy black used to put all of us together on summers. Billy's two older daughters, Sheriff Swan's kid and me…and Emily. I believed it was dead boring. I must be right.

I am going back home from work - I assist a vet named Jose Cruz, he is Spanish. The clinic is very close and it's not late so I'm walking. I am half way there when I realise I'm the only one in the road. There are no cars, no people. I keep walking and the lights turn on. It's sometime around six o'clock. It's already much darker than when I left work. There's a feeling of unease, but it is probably just me and some kind of paranoia I'm developing… Oh, what the hell. People already think I'm so depressed I am going crazy. They might as well think I've lost it altogether.

I begin walking faster and I hear a car coming in my direction. My instincts tell me to hide and so I do. I enter the woods hoping the vehicle passes quickly so that I can return to my original path. I'm hiding behind a tree, thinking how silly it was of me to hide or feel fright in the first place. I'm about to go back when I hear the exact same howl I heard in my dream, only this time I am a hundred percent sure I'm awake.

I freeze in place for three reasons…First. The howl was too clear… the animal is very, very close. Second…The howl was to powerful, too loud… it must have come from a huge- gigantic if you will- creature. I know I have to run There's an enormous beast dangerously close and potentially upset around me… but I don't move. I don't move because of the third reason. The beautiful man might be somewhere near…

What the hell am I thinking? I'm going to be some wolf's dinner just because I'm hoping to see a total stranger who might not even exist. I snap out of trance and run for the road.

That night I dream about the wolf. I can see it, it's big and furry, it's running through the trees. It can't see me, I'm not there. I'm a floating spirit who sees and hears it all… like we all usually are in dreams. All of a sudden the picture changes. I am not looking at the wolf anymore. All I see are blurry images pass by way too fast for me to make out what they are.

Then I realise I'm seeing through its eyes. I'm seeing the trees disappear before me. I leave them behind. I leave it all behind. I'm running to the speed of light.

My mum asks me to go with her to Forks, she's picking up some recipe Mrs. Sloan is lending her and some ingredients for it as well. I say yes. I ignore one more time the strong desire of doing nothing I've felt since _they _got_ engaged._

I replayed the memory of that day in my head during the ride…

It happened some months ago, on a Friday, I think. We were having dinner. My mum was really upset about Seth refusing to go out with some 13-year-old, daughter of a friend of hers...It was hilarious. That picture was the most normal thing you could ever see. A family having dinner. Then the phone rang and Seth got up to answer.

He got to the phone and said "Hallo" with a smile across his face, the way he always answered the phone. Then his expression changed abruptly..."Hey, man. Ehm ...". He glared at me hoping I wouldn't notice. But he wasn't fast enough and I did see the pity in his eyes.

"No. I won't..." He said turning his back at all of us. "I'll pass along the news, OK?" Another long silence. The person, whoever he was, on the other side of the phone was talking. Apparently he had a lot to say. Then all us heard Seth snap "Are you out of your freaking mind?! You CAN'T ask THAT!". Another pause, even longer than the last one and Seth sighed. He tried to lower his voice, but it was still audible. "I don't understand you. I don't get what happened ... " He said the following even in a lower voice, but I managed to hear something that sounded like "She doesn't deserve any of this. You've hurt her enough. Bye."

I got up the table without looking away from the floor and started walking to the closet by the front door. My dad was mad at me for leaving like that... "Leah Clearwater, come back here and excuse yourself. Where do you think you live?" I turned around to face him. The stupid tears were on their way, I could feel my hands trembling. "Excuse..." I saw Seth trembling too. His hands were now fists and his eyes were full of rage. "Dad, let her go. She needs to go." Seth managed to say sharply through his teeth.

Both my parents looked at Seth, and when they turned to see me again I had my jacket on and I was already on the other side of the door. I closed it with one of my legs, without even turning around.

I knew it had been Sam on the phone. I knew he wanted to speak to me...I knew they were engaged. I just knew it. I had been expecting this to happen for a while. Recently I had been just subconsciously waiting for it, and it had finally come.

Automatically I filled the gaps of the conversation. Sam's part. And it was all clear now. I knew what had been said. I knew him too well. I knew how he had dropped the bomb and what had my brother told him.

It had gone a little – or a lot- like this:

"Hallo" Seth smiling.

"Hello, Seth. It's Sam. Uley."

"Hey, man. Ehm…"

"Is Leah home? May I speak to her… Put her on, please."

"No , I won't"

"I have news. Emily and I are getting married. I want to be the one to tell your parents and Lee-lee. Emily is worried about her.I want to take that off her chest."

"I'll pass along the news, OK?"

"Seth, wait. That's not all. I need to speak to your sister. On Emily's behalf. She… I need to ask her something and it is of the utmost importance." Seth didn't answer. He was probably expecting his silence to be translated as _What ever it is you need to say. You'll have to say it to ME first. _It worked… Sam went on.

"I need to ask her…I want…. We want to ask her if she'd be… If she'd be our maid or honor."

That was when Seth snapped into fury and disbelief. "Are you out of your freaking mind?! You CAN'T ask THAT!"

"I know… We know we have no right to ask her anything. Emily loves her, loves her too much. She's like a sister to her and she's also very important to me." Seth was still digesting the idea. This took him at least 20 seconds. Then he sighed.

"I don't understand you. I don't get what happened ... She doesn't deserve any of this. You've hurt her enough. Bye."

Obviously he meant _Why the hell and all of a sudden you broke my sister's universe into a million impossible-to-put-together pieces? _

I started running as I always run to escape from reality. Not following a path, not heading any particular place but always fast. As fast as my legs allow me to run, and that was FAST.I realised my hands still trembled and the tremors were stronger and stronger. I felt fire, I felt fire down my spine, along my limbs. It was unbelievably hot inside me. It spread across my face and my head was about to explode because of the heat. Yet, it didn't melt the huge frozen piece of rock that was stuck in my throat or the even bigger one in my stomach.

I was heading to the woods...and then I finally exploded.

I fell to the ground and passed out. And I had the weirdest dream, - and I've had some freaky dreams- I wasn't human.

* * *

Did I pull it off with Jacob? Please review!

Your comments are important to me.I count on them to improve my skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It took me a while to write this chapter, considering it's the smallest so far. I'll try not to do the same for the following 2 chapters :)

I don't own any character in this 're all originally Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Good-bye**

_"Beth could not reason upon or explain the faith that gave her courage and patience to give up life, and cheerfully wait for death. Like a confiding child, she asked no questions, but left everything to God and nature, Father and Mother of us all, feeling sure that they, and they only, could teach and strengthen heart and spirit for this life and the life to come."_

_in Little Women, chapter 36_

_LOUISA MAY ALCOTT_

I get home after work and I find my mum on the sofa. She's been crying, a lot. She's not alone. Billy Black and Charlie Swan are with her. Something inside of my brain flickers immediately.

The two men turn around to look at me and those four watery eyes, full of pain , freeze me. I know something has happened…

After 2 seconds – long painful seconds- I move. I run to my mother's feet and try to see her face. She's looking to the floor. Her head in her hands , tears all over her cheeks and clothes.

"What is it?" I whisper … trying to get my mother to look at me. She doesn't.

"Leah, sweetheart… I'm so sorry…" Says Chief Swan.I look at him with sudden anger running through me.

"What is it?!" I scream and then turn to look at Billy Black, who is also looking to the floor. One of his hands is on my mother's back.

" It's Harry. He," Charlie wasn't able to finish. "… had a stroke. We took him to the hospital." I hear my heart race.

"He died." Billy says at last.

My heart skips one, two, three beats and then starts racing again. I could feel my own heart attack coming. "No…" I say … my eyes go blank and then everything is dark.

A whole week passed. We are not anywhere near alright. My father is gone. My mother is depressed. Seth is … He is just not around. Checks in once a day, no that my mum would notice, showers … barely eats and leaves again.

I am not crying. I don't think I can anymore. I've cried in the past seven days more than what seven people can cry in their entire lives. I just run out of tears. I've quitted my job and rejected all the colleges I had been admitted.

I start playing over and over all the memories I have of my dad but I can only find recent memories. I don't recall any special moment with him further back than 5 years ago. I'm surprised and mad at myself, for not remembering my father as I am supposed to. I wonder if that means I am – among many other negative things – a terrible daughter.

My bed feels warm, and I'll soon fall sleep. I still hate myself for not loving him more. My Daddy, my father…

We're camping. My mum is trying to get some water from the river. Little Seth is asleep inside the little rented cottage and my father is fishing.

I have been walking around the trees, looking for pretty flowers. I have many and they are beautiful. Different shapes and colours, bright colours.

I approach my dad to show him my findings and as I get closer to him, I notice he is asleep.I keep walking and sit next to him and rest my head on his head is barely over is elbow. This wakes him up and he switches his fishind rod to his right hand and finally looks at me.

"Hey there my little beauty. Look at what you've got there" He says.A smile across his face and his dark eyes happy.

"Daddy, I have flowers! And they are to pretty. Look!"

"Yes, are very pretty but you are by far more beautiful."

I am seven, and this isn't a dream, it's the memory I had been looking for.

He pulls me to his lap and says "This river ends in lake a few miles east. We can be there in no time and be back before lunch. I want to show you something."

I smile at him a big smile and we get on our feet. Once we are in the boat I can see my mum smiling at us from the cottage.

We get there quickly and the lake is very small, but it is beautiful, and the surprise my father gives me is ore beautiful than the landscape.

"Now, my princess, look at this." He takes one rowing and moves with it the leaves of a tree. A hundred million butterflies come out of the tree and they fly away spreading their amazing colours all over the lake. I am mesmerized. They sparkle with the sunshine and it reflects on the lake. One of my flowers is blown bye the wind and ends up in the water. It sends ripples all over the lake and I know this image is perfect, it's a gift, a great one.

My father and I stay there, looking at the show of glitter and colour.

"Leah," He says suddenly.

"Daddy?"

"Listen, Leah. I love you."

"I love you, too. Daddy. Thank you for today."

"Thank YOU, for today. I want you to know that I will always love you like this, like my little girl. I don't expect you to understand this now…"

"I understand. I love you like this, like my daddy. For always." He doesn't look at me, we're both looking at the sky. The colour show is almost over.

"I know you do, sweetie. I will always 't worry about that."

I wake up, and I look through the 's sunny. I know it's my dad. I go to the my little cliff and find my brother had found my sad spot. He looks at me with watery eyes and I hug him.

" We're going to be OK, Seth.I know he is right now." He bursts in tears and hugs me back.

"I. Didn't. Tell. Him. How much I loved him…"

"Me neither."

I pull away and look at him in the eyes.

"But he knew, Seth. He's always known and he still does. He knows exactly how much we love him, because that's exactly as much as he loved us."

Months pass, my mum is better. My brother is better and, although we're still grieving, the difference is noticeable.

I feel better , because I know now that he died peacefully, happy.I also know he could've diedthe tiniest bit happier if I had been happier or happy at all. I feel a bit guilty about that but I've let him go.

There's still a lot of pain. I miss him. And I know that wound will only heal on the outside, but I also know I'm bitter now, even more. I am also sad, even more. I am nostalgic now, even more. But it all will be buried in the deepest part of my heart. I'm damaged beyond repair.I can just hope for things to be better, or at least not as bad.

I could love, and I still can. But I can't be loved, not anymore. I'm broken. I miss him, and I always will.

* * *

Y really need feedback on this chapter. Actually, for the whole story. I tried - quite unseccessfully I must admit- to put into the Clearwater's pain as much emotion as possible, but Death is not something I have experienced with ant close relative - and for that I can't be more greatful.

Please, please, please review!!!!!! I haven't caught the eye of any Beta yet... I'm really looking forward to that :)

Comment on the plot so far, or give suggestions.I don't mean to discourage you, but remember I'm trying to stick to the original turn of events... What else can Leah undergo before bursting into a powerful she-wolf???


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Burst

"Hey, sis'! " Seth yells at me from the outside. I get up immediately and rush to the window. He is by the porch, looking up at my direction.

"I'm heading to school, Leah. I'll be late." He says with a serious look. Unusual behaviour considering Seth is … Well, he is doing OK.

"What are you talking about?" I say, quickly glancing at my watch. "It's barely seven o'clock. You'll probably even have to wait-"He cuts me off. Again, something he'd never dared to do before.

"I mean I won't be back at the usual time."

"Oh, I see. Well, do you even –"

"I'll see you… later. I guess. I guess I'll leave." He turns around and starts jogging away.

Something is off. I know that much.

I realise I've been quite a parasite for the last 8 weeks. I've been showering three or maybe four times a week, tops. I've been eating once or sometimes not even eating at all during the day. I don't know the date, and am not quite sure of the year either.

That's it.

After my shower I get dressed in the only clean clothes I have left – which reminds me of the mountain of laundry that awaits me. I go downstairs. Step by step, patiently planning the rest of my day, and at the same time, at the very bottom of my mind, I think and try – with the same effort I'm putting on NO concentrating on it- to make out the rest of my life as well.

I finally make it to the kitchen where I find a little mess. I'm absolutely positive that it's Seth's responsibility, as positive as I am about the fact that I will be cleaning it. I fix myself a cup of coffee and two slices of bread. As I sip the coffee I realise that this is, in fact, the first time since my father was alive, that I drink coffee. I also realise, it's the same package of coffee we had three months ago.

Suddenly, I stop drinking to put my mug down and get the package of coffee. It was only me and him in the house who ever drank coffee, and this package right here was an especial one: brought by a friend of his directly from Peru.

I had a pretty good idea of the difference between a high and poor quality coffee. To be good it had to come from either Guatemala or Kenya. That was good stuff.

But my dad had taught me that for coffee to be great it could only come from two places in the world: Colombia or Peru. We enjoyed this intoxicating, bitter flavour together... I know this should make me sad. This should make me feel away from him, and depressed... but to the contrary – as I hold my mug in my hands again, and sip – I feel close to him and relieved. I have found him yet once more. I'll make it.

I'm done with cleaning the kitchen and I'm preparing to leave the house. As I pass, my attention is oddly drawn to the calendar hanging on the wall. I freeze in place as I realise we're so close to _that _date. His wedding ... _their_ wedding. Anger and pain are suddenly all I feel. I get out of the house and start running again. I trip over and fall to the muddy ground.

Why? Why do I have to love him this much? I don't want to. I don't want to love him. I don't want to love her either. They are hurting me now; they have been hurting me for a long time. What else is there? Please. I plead to myself, to God, to whom is capable of doing something about this. Just make me hate him. Make me hate them. It'll be easier... the pain would have a way out.

I can't. I don't. As much as I truly, really, wish to feel nothing but hatred towards these people ... all I feel in anger. Towards the whole freaking world.

I'm not feeling well. I think I might be about to throw up... I dash to the toilet taking deep breathes. I chose a bad day to come back to the world... but I'm already up and my dad is with me. So I compose myself and look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm still pretty Leah from primary school... Nope. She's dead. The poor thing died in high school, too bad.

I go out the house. The day is particularly grey. The clouds are thick and have a blue-ish edge. I start making my way to the back of the house. My dad's Dodge is there. Well, strictly speaking... my Dodge. I had inherited from him when I turned 18. Aaron, my babe. I never used him. My job was at walking distance and I never went to Forks – let alone any further than that. I'll drive around today.

As I make it to the garage I see a woman carrying her child. They both wear winter clothes - thick fabric- that is supposed to keep them warm in the ... Only now do I realise that it should be cold outside. Freezing, actually. I get lost in thought... I don't recall shivering or even feeling in the slightest bit uncomfortable. I've always felt warm. And yet the woman shoots a mortified look at me as if looking at a crazy-looking person. I turn my back on her and start opening the garage's door. She's gone and I am next to the driver's door. I catch my reflex in the glass and see what the woman in the street had just seen. A girl wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top... in this weather.

I get in the car and as it purrs to life I forget all about the woman who looked at me weird. I am just not cold, the end of the story.

I'm in the highway, heading to Forks. Actually, the road will eventually get me pass Forks. I just want to drive away and ... just drive for the sake of it. God knows I haven't driven in a long time.

Damn it... I have to stop. Although I am perpetually in a bad mood I'm not going to leave some idiot in the middle of the road asking for directions. I stop the car and pull the glass down.

"Can I help you, Sir?" I say to the man in front of me.

"Yes... Oh!" He says as he leans over to look at me. "Hey, gorgeous. I'm heading to La Push beach."

I raise one eyebrow and he grins at me. I must have given him the wrong idea.

" Your on the right road, Sir. Just-"

"Oh, no. Please. I'm Julian. What's your name, beautiful?"

"Alright, Julian. Just keep it down this road and you'll be there in about half an hour. You're welcome."

"Wait. Do you live there? Because I need to find a specific address and... I still don't know your name." He flashes me a smile. It would have worked if it wasn't me who we're talking about.

"My name is Virginia. Virginia Potts." This asshole has never heard of Iron- man in his life. I laugh in my mind.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful Virginia. Do you live there?"

"The address?"

"Right, you see. I'm looking for a man named Sam Uley. I'm supposed to give him two wedding rings. I come on behalf of ..." A crack opens in my chest and I fall. The giant hole is filled with liquid rage. It's almost literally speaking. I clench my teeth and hit the gas. I'm too far for him to say something, or for me to hear it. Either he lives or dies... I couldn't care less.

I'm by the woods now, and I stop because I'm not hidden and I can't really drive anymore. My hands are shaking and I think that if I add the tiniest bit of pressure in my jaw my teeth will break into little pieces.

I hide the car behind some trees and bushes and shut the door with what I believe was enough strength to break a wooden door.

I start running into the woods. I don't have any idea of where I am or where I'm going, all I know is that I will run until my legs feel like jelly (if I ever feel them again) and my feet are bleeding.

I can't even run away from it! Fuck! If there's a God somewhere, the dude hates me! I don't want to go back. I don't want to think, or know, or feel anything, ever. I'm running fast. Surprisingly I haven't fallen yet. The forest seems quite plain in this region and, deep inside my brain, the part that isn't burning with pure, bitter anger is thinking of the darkness I find myself surrounded by… very literally speaking.

It must be around five or six in the afternoon. I've been running for about seven hours and I'm still doing so. You'd think that after all that running the rage would be out of my system completely. Well, you'd be wrong. It has done nothing but increased and now I am not as much running as I am trembling my way through the trees to exactly nowhere.

I am now in the middle of a clearing and, after an uninterrupted marathon of eight hours and God knows how many miles, I stop.

At the other end of the clearing – 25 or so feet away- stands the man of my dream. Well, very much like him but this one isn't the one I know. He is gorgeous, of course. His skin is olive and his beautiful hair is short, curly and dark brown. At the sight of him I'd immediately adopted a defensive position. This time I'm not mesmerized / terrified by his crimson eyes, no. This time I am being hurt. His smell sweet. Too sweet, at the point that it is burning my nose.

I feel unease, tension and tremors, all at the same time. He's just standing there, casually. There's a smug smile across his face, as if whatever he's planning for me, he'll get away with.

What am I thinking? Why am I not running for my life? This guy is obviously a potential danger for me, and rather rapist-looking. I should be at least a mile from therein the opposite direction. But no! Stupid suicidal Leah is here, facing him!

Suddenly his expression changes into one of awareness and... _fear_. In less than a heartbeat he's changed his position to imitate mine. Defensive. The look on his face is no longer smug, but mortified and worried. I hear a careful but powerful rumble behind me and I feel wind blow from the same direction. In the same second, six gigantic beasts materialised before my eyes forming an offensive line, their backs to me.

Not a whole second has passed and they're gone. The beautiful man has nothing but vanished and the monsters with him.

I freeze there. I've just hallucinated all of this. I can't move an inch but I know I should be now desperately making my way to the safety of the road.

My hallucination comes back to the clearing from right the same spot where it had disappeared.

This only beast comes alone and slowly, as if trying not to scare me. It is a wolf. But how could this be? How can a wolf develop that _size_? The size of a freaking grizzly bear – or bigger. It's russet and strong-looking. Massive. There's something in his eyes. It's smart, it understands fear and rage. There's pity in his look.

I flinch in pain and fear and rage. Fury is burning me again, like acid, is taking away and cracking every part of my body and mind. I turn around an run with all the turbo power my anger gives me and I'm done.

Like I once did in a dream I am flying. The tremors and fire gone. The forest is a blur behind me. I am faster than anything I am wind. I am light.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for the huuuge delay but I have a good explanation. To make a long story short... I got hit by a car! I am alright now, my worst injury being my left arm that required surgery to put my bone together again. I have had a lot of rest and exercises and am now back on the horse... walking , talking and of course writing :D .

I don't own any character in this story, they are all Stephenie Meyer's.

Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Enchanted?… Give me a break! Freaking CURSED!

I wake up in the middle of the night and in the middle of nothing. Everything is blurry but only for a few seconds. Then I can _see._I can see everything. Although moonlight is virtually none due to the thick trees and therefore I shouldn't be able to make out my own hands in the darkness, I can see as clear as if in daylight. What am I talking about? A couple hundred times better, I think.

I look at my naked body, conscious for once that I am comfortable when I should be frozen.

I sit there for the thirty seconds it took me to understand, or at the very least try to understand, what had happened to me last night – If it had been yesterday the day I changed or a week ago. I couldn't ascertain time.

It had been just like my dream, only this time I am one hundred per cent sure that I am awake. The images in my head, the feelings… are not the memory of a dream, but an actual memory. As much as I want to deny it, to forget all about, I can't. How can I deny the changes if I am looking at them right now? My body has stretched and my limbs are not slim and plain but long and delicately muscled. My stomach is no longer just plain, now it is hard, too. And I could swear that my breasts are larger, but that will have to wait until I try to fit into my clothes – that I remember are, by the way, waiting to be put in the washing machine.

It is impossible, as simple as that, to even try to leave it behind. I can't do that, not when I can hear all the creatures and the wind and each individual freaking leave in the forest. Not when I can smell individual scents and their different mixtures. One of those being the even moister smell of mud when mixed with tears that comes from my messy, dirty hair.

I changed, undoubtedly. What I changed into… I have no clue.

All of that realised in only 30 seconds.

I am up now, following the rumble of a river. Thinking that it will eventually hit the ocean and then, I'll be at running distance from La Push. But do I really want to go back? I am a freak, Sam's getting married in a matter of - jeez, I don't know the date! -, Seth doesn't talk to me. I don't know what it was with him, anyway. Physical changes, obviously. The kid was growing right before my eyes. My mum, she just wasn't there. Do I really have a place to go back to? A family? Nope. I'm toasted.

At least I have to go back to do the laundry and take some clothes with me. I can't be wandering around the state naked.

I hit the river a couple of hours later and take a swim. It was more a bath than any other thing. My own scent was killing me. Well, not my scent itself, but its newest acquisition: tears, mud and rain. I am enjoying the warm feeling of the water ant dawn when I hear a different rumble. A rumble made by several pairs of powerful paws against rocks and mud. The gigantic wolves.

I hold my breath and hide hoping that being covered by the water blanket will help to disguise my scent and heartbeat, and keep me safe from those beasts. A whole minute passes and … no more sound is heard. I raise my head out and in front of me stand five massive figures. Sam's gang. All of them painfully looking like him. They are all wearing nothing but sweatpants and they all stand with the same business-like posture. Their arms crossed over their chests.

I get to my feet still inside the river, which covers my body up to my waist. I'm covering my chest with my arms – hoping I am succeeding at it. T hey try to look away – some try harder than others. I recongnise Jacob Black, by far, the biggest among them. He has two pieces of fabric in his right hand. He approaches me with his arm extended. I don't mimic his motion, so he drops the clothes by the river. Slowly and rather awkwardly he steps back to his position and at once, all of them turn around. Obviously, they're giving me some space to get dressed.

As I come out of the water I bend to pick up the clothes. I put on the pair of shorts and immediately the way-too-over-sized shirt. I pick up the scent in the second one… Sam's.

I clear me throat and the five _boys_ turn around. The younger-looking at the back – the ones who didn't try really hard not to look- have their eyes in my forehead, clearly trying hard now.

Jacob nods at me and says "Now follow us." To what I answer clenching my teeth. They turn their backs to me again and disappear into the trees. I blink twice and follow them.

"No!" I yell at my mother. "Those are stories that can't be. That…"

"Leah, you know it's true,"

"Are all of you out of your minds?"

"Believe, Leah. We… I wouldn't lie to you" Sam whispers from behind. I don't turn around as I don't think that I can meet his eyes for the shortest second.

"This is insane, I can't be…"

"Do you remember? The stories you were told when you were kids. Every kid in the reservation…"

"I get that! Jeez, mum! But …"

"The descendents of the Quileute warriors who could transform still carry the gene and, therefore, it is in them to transform" Billy Black says as everybody shuts up. All eyes are on me, obviously waiting for an answer. A whole minute passes and not a breath is heard.

Finally I manage to say between my teeth "But I am a woman" This did it. Judging by the look on all the elders' faces and their newest member, my mother, I can see that this is a detail they have thought about and that does take them all by surprise.

How ironic. Even in the middle of a freak show I manage to be the freakiest freak.

Nobody dares to put forward any argument. The boys look down and the elders clench their teeth. My mother is the only one still looking at me. I realise tears are being born in the corner of my eyes and rush to sweep them with my arm. "I'm leaving now. I don't want to hear more of this nonsense ever again." I say getting to my feet.

Nobody says anything as I pass by them on my way out. I get to the door and the deep, husky voice of Jacob stops me.

"You were missing ten days," He says. I turn around and quickly search for him among the audience. When my eyes find him he looks up.

"You spent nine days in your wolf form and I bet you don't even know how to phase to that form" a small smile forming in his mouth. "I bet you don't even know how you became human again."

"What do you care, kid?"

"You are right. You are not cut out to be what we are. You are no warrior, are you?"

"You know nothing about me!" I yell at him as I start seething with rage.

"It's OK princess, there's no need to feel ashamed. We get you are too scared to face the truth."

"You. Know. Nothing." I manage to get out of my mouth through my teeth.

"Leave, Leah, and you are no part of this pack either. We are family. Our job is to support each other and you don't seem to understand that, or respect that for that matter. Leave." Something is off here. His words are supposed to be meant to hurt me. They are. It is just that this anger doesn't meet his eyes. His eyes say _You need time to get used to the idea. You need time alone. I know. I understand._

Two heartbeats later he understands what I am seeing in his eyes and changes the expression. With certain nervousness and pity – God, I hate freaking pity! – he finally says. "Leave, weak woman."

That does it. I feel the explosion of heat once more and my body ripping into a bigger one. In the same second I am being pushed outside and before I touch the floor I am all wolf. There's the big russet wolf in front of me but his eyes are again full of understanding. I pull my lips back and feel my enormous sharp teeth letting escape a growl.

I turn around and leave. Being capable of hearing everything and at the same time feel so comfortably alone is good. I now know, at least, how to phase into wolf form: getting mad. What I have no clue of how to do it is phase back to human, as Jacob has said – weird dude that one.

If it has to do with anger then I guess I just have to calm down… but be really Eden-like, I-just-took-my-yoga-lesson peaceful. That is not going to be easy.

And now reasoning strikes me and … How on hell did I become a werewolf? According to the legends – Ok, so now I have to start calling them _history –_ only men have ever been able to transform. According to them, and as far as anyone knew, I was the only she-wolf in the world and in the history of, well, forever. This fact creeps me out. Does that mean I am not 100% woman? Is there something strongly boyish in my genes? Am I some kind of hybrid or something like that? How is it that I get to be a werewolf? At this pace I am years away from calming down. _Come on, Leah. Go to your happy place_ I think. After that it occurs to me to actually go to that happy place. I easily locate myself and head east from where I am.

It takes me little time to get there. One of the advantages of being a supernatural disgusting animal is that I can run faster than pretty much anything. I am at the river now, the river by the clearing where my dad used to take us camping. The cottage is there and the trunk we used as a table outside is still there.

I am still thinking about the many messed-up details of my existence when I get in the water and start making my way to the lake, my dad's lake.

I am glad as I start seeing the trees with brighter and brighter colours. That means I am close. I am caught by surprise by the smells and sounds and the perfect view. With these eyes… everything is much beautiful and detailed. It's like perfection has melted right here in this little lake.

I move slowly and cautiously so that I don't scare the butterflies. As I reach their nest the unease in my body begins to fade leaving behind it only numbness.

After the magnificent show is over I find myself human again. I've done it! It might not have been relaxation but happiness that worked on me. Whichever… take that Jacob! I am human again.

Alright,then. I am a freaky monster.I get mad and burst into an over-sized wolf. I calm down and go back to being Leah, – well, naked Leah – human. Damn it I just wish this curse had come with a manual or something.

Actually, if it was wishing matter… I'd wish I wasn't cursed at all.

* * *

I really hope I haven't lost my skills. I won't know for sure until you REVIEW :D

Once again, I apologise for taking so long.I hope my abscence hasn't discouraged you from reading my story- that is , btw, about to end.

Don't miss the final chapter and please comment on this one.I am always happy to receive suggestions and criticism, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Better late than never. At last ... the sixth and final chapter of my first story. The context of this part is around Eclipse, just in case ;)

I don't own any are all Stephenie Meyer's.

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 6: And so... I am a wolf

_I have to do the laundry _I keep saying to myself as I hide in the forest on my way back home. This going-around-naked thing is going to be a problem. I am some blocks away and it's dark, I could just run there, I guess…

Right before I start running I hear voices. There's people in the street! Am I ever allowed to have good luck for a change? Hopefully they are drunk enough not to notice me; but then again, with my luck, they might as well be sober photographers. _Let's not push it , Leah_… I think while I walk back towards the forest. _I will wait until they're gone, I am not in a hurry._

Back home the laundry is done. My mother is making sure I have as few things to worry about as possible – considering I am an abomination and everything.

- I knew you'd be hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday and before that, since you ... Well, you must be starving. – She's desperate to be helpful. As soon as I entered the house she offered me a robe and shoes.

- Ehm… Yeah. Thank you, I am. I need a shower first, though. - At that same time she opened the oven and the smell captured me. If I weren't a woman, I am sure I would've drooled by now.

I sit and my mother puts a reasonably big plate in front of me. She sits, too, holding a cup of tea. I eat and she drinks, silently. Not a word is uttered in almost 20 minutes. I am done but still a bit hungry. Somehow, she knows, so she gets up and takes from the fridge a big cake.

After having 3 slices and thanking my mum, I climb up the stairs. I shower slowly, allowing the warmth of the water soothe my psychological and emotional pain. My hair doesn't smell like mud anymore, which cheers me up a little bit. I get to my bedroom and flicker the lights on. The bed is made, my clothes are in the closet, my books are organised in a pretty neat way. I get to the window and close it and am about to do the same with the curtains but I catch something outside with the corner of my eye. The other wolves. They're coming here.

I rush to get dressed. If I am going to burst into a massive animal again then there's no point in putting on jeans and a random shirt. I am not cold so I don't really need clothes but I must wear something. Something that allows me to run when the time comes… shorts and a tank top it is. I don't mind putting on a bra as it doesn't make any difference and being bare foot is not my cup of tea, but for the sake of being practical, I put no shoes on.

I dash downstairs. My mother is there, they are with her.

-Your brother is missing; - I immediately interpret that as _He's changed._

Sam speaks again –we'll help him as a pack.-

Half a second of pure soulful look later Jacob adds – There's no time for you to like the idea or us . In or out? –

-Sing me up.-

I hate the idea! I don't even want to think of phasing to and from wolf form in front of these people … and most importantly than anything else: the hell I want to be around Sam and the apologetic atmosphere –let alone the rest of his _pack_ with the pitiful eyes. But Seth needs me. He's my little brother; I'd die before letting anything happen to him. It doesn't matter how much this may hurt –and God, it will hurt like hell – I love him more than that. It's my responsibility to look after him… so _suck it up, Leah._

We're running through the forest, separately, covering more territory. Suddenly, I hear one of them changing his way. A detour towards me.

Four seconds pass and Jacob is running next to me. Why does Sam always send him? Don't they know the boy annoys the crap out of me?

-You lost something?-

-What? Do you think I want to be the one who actually talks to you? Don't flatter yourself, girl; you're not exactly nice to be around either.-

I hadn't turned my head to look at him as I spoke or when he replied. I'm done with the sarcasms and worried about my brother. I stop running and half a second later – but 7 feet away- Jacob stops to look back at me.

- Is he going to be OK?... Seth. He's only 15. I mean, what if…-

-He'll be alright after we find him.-

-For me it was…-

-It won't be quite as hard for him. You'll be there. He already trusts you and loves you. He will believe you. - He turns around and continues walking. I catch up with him in no time.

- He's not near the reservation as we thought. We're splitting up to cover much more territory. And… you're coming with me.-

-No. If we all go our separate ways we'll find him even quicker. I now my way around the forest so I won't get lost.-

- Sure, sure. The idea is not mine. Again, me being with you, has a purpose. There're many things about being a wolf and part of a pack that you don't know. My job today – besides finding that brother of yours – is making you aware of those details. – We change direction and I ask:

- Do we have a purpose at all? Protection, attack… anything?-

-We'll get there. Believe me, once you transform again, that purpose will be the last thing on your mind.-

-I have transformed and I know the difference: Hearing everything, seeing everything and smelling freaking everything. The strength, the power and the… instincts.-

- Yeah, nice. Very literary… I don't mean that. See, now you are one of us,so things have changed. Now that we are a pack we're connected in ways you can't even imagine.

-What the hell? Do you mean we are like …-

-I don't mean anything until you shut you're pretty mouth and stop jumping to conclusions. Are you going to let me ex…?-

-Yes, I'm listening.-

-Good. - He sighs and looks at me very seriously. – You're already _in_ and despite what I told you before, I don't think you are a coward, which means – if I' m not wrong- that you will stay _in. _Now, the connection I was talking about … Do you know how twins can sometimes sort of read each other's feelings and thoughts or have, ehm … nope… - Where is he going with all of this? His explanation or whatever it is he is doing is so messed up. He goes on:

-Alright, screw it. The members of the pack are mentally connected. To make a long story short… you share brains with everybody when in wolf form.-

_Crap!_ If I'm understanding this horrifying news as they are supposed to be understood then I am in huge trouble. It means no secrets or memories are private anymore. My feelings and opinions, my pain and my very few hopes will be published in these people's minds.

I'm still trying to digest that fact when Jacob interrupts me:

-You OK, Clearwater? You look kinda green… Holy sh*t! Are you going to faint or cry? Listen…-

-Dude, shut up! I'm just… Let me see if I got that right… How?-

-What ever it's on your mind is also on the others'. What you see and smell and everything is also going on in some part of our brain. It'll be confusing and frustrating… but as I already told you, what I am doing is letting you know, because there is just no way to get anyone _prepared _for that.-

-I … ehm… - Jeez! That's just peachy. When is the craziness going to stop? I don't want Sam in my head. I don't want people to feel the pain I feel when I see him… when I see _them _together. I don't think I'll be able to cope with that.

-Leah, it's important that you know. You'll have time to think it over later, but now I have to just tell you everything, - I cut him off.

-You can't just drop such a big bomb on me and expect me to say "go on ".- He ignores me easily and continues – Our communication works within many kilometres. If you are in your wolf form and so are we, we'll be able to hear each other from miles away as clear as if we were next to one another.- He takes a two-seconds break and stars again.

- In every pack there's a leader, an Alpha. Sam is ours. His orders must always be obeyed. It's not as if you have much of a choice either but that's the idea. The main rule is to never betray or let a brother behind which involves a bunch of honour and trust you'll find about later… Then there's the council and …-

After being told about the history sessions with the elders and the imprinting thing, I am pretty much suicidal. We've been running in silence for about an hour. It's almost dawn when I catch Seth's scent in the air. I star running full speed towards him. I hear Jacob's clothes turn apart and his flesh explode into massive muscles and heavy fur.

I enter a clearing and find there a big grey wolf. It notices my presence and gets out of control. It's mad and is going to attack. His lips are pulled back showing his enormous fangs and his eyes are full of anger and desperation. The huge russet wolf, Jacob, is suddenly in front of me defensively. I hear my brother growl at Jacob. He feels he's being trapped.

-Seth! – I yell. – It's OK, Seth. It's Leah.- I move to a side so that Jacob's shadow doesn't burry me anymore. My hands are up near my chest, my palms to the front, as if I had been caught by the police.

-I'm here, Seth. It's OK. It'll be over, I promise.- I step forward and Seth's eyes go yellow with unease as Jacob puts his car-sized paw in front of me. Seth growls again and adopts an offensive position. Jacob responds in kind and when Seth moves forward Jacob jumps to meet him in the air, pushing him back.

-No! Stop!- I scream – Jacob Black, you touch my brother one more time and I'll personally rip your heart out of your chest!-

-Leah! Step back! – Sam shouts from behind. He has just gotten here.

-No. He needs me. Tell Jacob to back off.-

-You can't get close. He'll hurt you.-

-No, he won't. I got this, OK? Tell him!- Sam hesitates and finally utters:

-Phase back. She's got it.-

The red-brown beast enters the forest, he's out of sight. We all hear Jacob's mutation back to human and a second later the boy appears at Sam's right flank. Paul and Jared have arrived. I turn my back to them and begin:

- Ok, little bro. Let's calm down. It's me, Leah. Look at me.- the beast's eyes focus on me and I step forward. I am only 3 feet away now. I can see my reflection in his deep, dark eyes.

-I'm here. It's OK. Just relax. - I extend my arm and step forward one more time. My hand reaches the fur of his neck and he closes his eyes in response. I feel the tension in the throats of our audience.

I press my hand against his warm cheek and feel his muscles relax. He moves forward and covers me with his huge face. I hug his massive neck and path his giant head. We stand there for a minute , then it happens.

I feel his body shrink and step back. The rest of the pack comes to us and give him some clothes, as they'd done with me. When they're done, I make my way to him pushing Embry and Quil away.

- You OK?-

- No- He answers. –What happened?

- Let's get you home, kid. – I say. I put my arm around his shoulders and start walking. The other guys take a different route home and so I begin to destroy my brother's life with this truth that will haunt us forever:

- I'd give anything not to tell you this…-

It's been a week full of awkward episodes and lots of mind digging. The pack is kind of depressed… having unlimited access to my feelings and thoughts is no fun. I've been dying over and over again every time I heard Sam's feelings towards Emily. The whole pack had to suffer with me which they obviously hate up to the point of phasing as little as possible to keep my misery from killing them.

It's the middle of the night and we have to patrol the surroundings searching for the red-headed blood sucker. Seth's at home since it's a school night and Sam is eager to make him study. Sam's just told us our areas to cover and we are eating something before phasing and get started.

-Hey, Leah. You gonna eat that? - Mumbles Jared that has already an empty plate.

-Actually, I am. Sorry. – He looks disappointed and quite sad, so I give in and continue – Now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry. I'll just have some apples. - His face lights up in a second as I hand him the plate. _Gluttony_, a very wolfy feature.

I eat two apples and tell Sam, without looking at him, - I'll start now so that Jacob, Quil and Embry can come back.- Without waiting for an answer I walk away to a place in the forest where I'll leave my clothes.

I'm absent-mindedly stripping when I hear Jacob's _SHHHH!. _I turn around quickly and find the three of them spying on me behind a tree.

- You are dead! - are my last words before I explode tarring the shorts I was still wearing apart.

I'm sitting on my tiny cliff, admiring the landscape that remains the same as yesterday, as tomorrow … as months ago.

There're still a million questions in my mind but I'm done asking. It turns out that every time I find an answer, I find pain with it. No more. I'm done looking for answers.

I sigh and the sun sighs back hiding behind the ocean. At twilight, in the distance, a wolf howls. I get to my feet and start running to the sound.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed the story. This is my first piece of work ever published anywhere (in this case, the always helpful internet (: ) . I'm sorry if I am creeping you out but this is a pretty big deal for my literary self.

Please review! You liked it, hated it? Write commenting on the ending, the style, the mistakes... anything! I appreciate feedback and criticism very much. Perhaps some ideas for a coming story...

PS: I am working on a new piece of writing that should be posted sometime around next week. Check it out! I think I'm going to name it CONFESSIONS OF A BROKEN HEART . It has nothing to do with Lindsay Lohan... in case you were wondering xD

Thanks again for reading


End file.
